Hair Gel
by Miss Elenath
Summary: Sam just reallly likes Blaine's curls. Can you blame him?


Sam just reallly likes Blaine's curls. Can you blame him?

**Hair Gel**

It has been _months_ since Blaine had made the promise to one day go without gel. To be exact: nine weeks and three days. Yes, Sam had written it into his school planner and kept telling the days. But he had the slight suspicion that Blaine – as clever and handsome as he was (though being handsome didn't improve recollection functions) had forgotten about it.

Maybe even on purpose. Because Blaine thought his hair looked terrible without gel. Sam on the other hand thought it was really sexy and he didn't just want to see it three minutes in the morning on weekends before Blaine practically ran into the bathroom and emerged only with tons of gel in his hair from it.

"Dude. Dude!" Sam raised his voice as Blaine rushed past him on his locker.

"Oh, hey, Sam. I have to go to English", Blaine said, stopping nonetheless.

"Do you remember the morning on Sunday, the 20st January?"

"What?" Blaine looked confused. "It's already March. Why should I?"

"It was a grey morning, around eleven", Sam began, seeing the situation in front of his eyes. "I was awake before you and watched you in your sleep. Your hair was not gelled."

Blaine sighed. "Stop, Sam. I remember."

"I actually got up and brought you breakfast in bed. I was the best, nicest and not to forget sexiest boyfriend one could imagine. Your hair was a little bit like that, too."

"Look", Blaine said, shifting uncomfortably around.

"I kissed you awake and you almost didn't want my food. But you ate it nevertheless. I asked if you would do me a favour and – "

"SAM, would you stop it? Yes, I remember, yes, I said I would not gel the next day and then I did it anyway. I'm sorry."

"Wait, that's it? I've waited since then for you to keep your promise. Look." Sam showed his planner to Blaine, where he had written on the 21st January 'his hair is gelled' and afterwards every day had repeated 'gelled' until the actual day.

"You… you… what? Sam, you are crazy", Blaine said. "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious." Sam looked at Blaine's hair. Gelled, what else. He put one finger up and tried to touch it but Blaine caught his hand and pulled it down.

"Stop obsessing about my hair!"

"Stop hiding your wonderful curls."

"Never!"

"I'm gonna break up with you… maybe."

"Yeah, right, because I gel my hair."

"You have no idea how important this is to me", Sam said.

Blaine sighed and looked around. "I have to go to my English class."

Sam looked as sad as he could at Blaine. The dark haired boy returned the look pitiful, sighed again and took one step closer. But then he only kissed Sam lightly on the mouth and mumbled something of being late. And gone he was.

"Oh, you won't escape, no way", Sam said as he watched Blaine leaving. There were other ways to rid Blaine of his hair gel.

Luckily, Sam had a free period. He went to Blaine's locker and rummaged through it. There, a gel box. He couldn't hide it in his own locker since Blaine also knew his combination, so he threw it away in the boy's room.

Then he send a text ask for a make-out session during lunch break (hopefully it wasn't too spontaneously) and waited for an answer.

'_okay let's meet in the choir room. English only one hour today '_

Sam silently mouthed "Yes!" to himself and jumped a little bit around. (He didn't even have to sacrifice lunch!) Then he got some daisies from the sidewalk in front of the school and spread them on the floor in the choir room. Someone passed the door and then came back to take another look.

"Again? Can't you and your boyfriend find other places for your disgusting snugging?", Kitty said.

"I'm not sorry, we would make out in the hallways just like you Cheerios seem to prefer but since we're two boys people would complain."

"Gross." Shaking her head Kitty proceeded on her way.

"Yeah well, maybe next time don't spy on us!", Sam called after her. Then he was alone again and sat on a chair, not knowing what to do until Blaine came out of class.

When he finally came, Sam jumped up. "Close the doors, close the doors! The Cheerios are after us!"

"What?"

"Just close them!" Sam closed the other door where Blaine hadn't entered. Then he went back. Baine chuckled as he saw the daisies.

"Very romantic."

"That's why you love me", Sam grinned.

"Actually I love you because you're cute and slightly insane." Blaine set his bag onto a chair and came to Sam, returning the grin and placing his arms around his shoulders. Sam put his hands on Blaine's waist and pulled him closer. Blaine was guilty of hair obsession too, but he never admitted it. Right now he stroke Sam's blond strands out of his face and run his fingers through it. Sam wanted to say 'I only used a fingertip of gel' but he didn't because that would have made Blaine suspicious.

He used his genius kissing technique to blow Blaine's mind away. Normally Sam would respect his boyfriend's request to never mess with his hair but today just _that_ was his goal. Come on, Sam deserved some ungelled Blaine. He began with stroking his hair lightly while their lips were entangled. Sometimes Blaine giggled but with passing time he moaned more often.

Okay, now this was not very professional but the end justified the means. Sam pressed Blaine with on hand on his back against him, letting their hips rub against each other.

"Oh, Sam… feeling horny today?" There was a mixture of giggling and gasping that made Sam grin.

"Always when I see you", he whispered. Of course he had only that much time before Blaine would draw back, not wanting to get too headed up in school. They kissed again, and Sam let his right hand wander distractingly to Blaine's bum while the left sneaked back to the hair. Fingers right into it, combing, tugging…

"Sam, what…"

"Sh, the Cheerios will be back soon", Sam followed Blaine's mouth and shut it with his own. He changed hand positions and went through the other side of Blaine's head.

"What are you _doing_ with my hair?!" Blaine pulled back. His lips were deliciously red, but even more sexy was his hair. Yes, some curls were out, yey!

Blaine didn't find it so great though. As soon as he touched his hair he screamed.

"You re unbelievable! And crazy!"

"Remember that you like that feature on me!", Sam called as Blaine grabbed his bag and ran out. Tsk. This reaction was a little bit over the top, right? Who was the crazy one here?

Sam cleared his throat and smoothed his own hair. Also he rearranged his clothes and threw the daisies in the trash. Next he went to the boy's room (where else would Blaine be right now) to apologize – hypocritically, that is, because secretly he would enjoy watching Blaine not finding his gel.

Sam barged into the room.

"I'm sorry!"

"You better be!" Blaine threw him a mad glance in the mirror – and kept on gelling his hair.

"Wait… where did you…"

"Oh, you mean where did I get that gel since the one in my locker vanished magically?"

"Uhm… yes?"

Blaine held a little can into the air that Sam would've thought to be lip balm (small and handy, for every man's pocket).

"I carry extras."

"Damn it."

"You're unbelievable."

"You promised me, Blaine, you did!"

"You see my curls whenever we spent the night together, and that is practically every weekend. Why is it so important for you that I embarrass myself in school?"

"But that's just it", Sam said, going closer. "It's not embarrassing! Stop discriminating against your hair!"

"I don't like it that way and you just have to accept my choice!" Blaine got all worked up about it what was kind of cute. Sam stood behind him and put his arms around Blaine's stomach, looking into his mirror-eyes and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay. Don't be mad."

Blaine's eyes softened and he put his hands on Sam's.

"It's just ridiculous."

"It's ridiculous how much I like you", Sam said. There, Blaine smiled again, cheeks red. He turned around in Sam's embrace and, after checking the door, locked eyes with him.

"So where were we?"

Sam grinned and met Blaine halfway. Gentle kisses were exchanged and Sam forgot about his mission until he opened his eyes for one glimpse to check if nobody had come in. That wasn't the case but… the gel can was lying right next to the wash basin.

Mouth still on Blaine's, he somewhat extended his arm to get to the can. It almost slipped out of his fingers… but then he got a good grip on it and closed his fist around it.

"Hm… I have to cool off before lunch", Blaine whispered.

"Why, not in the mood for toilet sex?"

"Sam!" Blaine giggled and nudged his chest.

"Just kidding. You know that's not my style."

"Well, maybe it's _my_ style", Blaine whispered into his ear. Sam almost dropped the can as he felt a hand stroking his crotch. One second he couldn't decide between leaning in or pulling back, then his brain finally took control.

"Seriously, Blaine", he said reproachful, stepping back.

"Just kidding", he named boy grinned.

"Hmhm", Sam made. "You couldn't keep your hands to yourself if Figgins himself was in a stall right now."

Blaine looked kind of shocked to the stalls. Sam let the can slip into his pocket and then rubbed his hands together.

"Well… lunch time! Come on."

It worked, by hurrying to the cafeteria Blaine didn't think about the can that he hadn't put back into his bag. He just grabbed it and they went out.

But Sam had to think of something fast now because as soon as Blaine got home he would dive right into his gel stock (don't ask) and bring tons of it to school tomorrow.

They sat with their Glee friends and Sam thought maybe it was possible to incite a food battle. That would've been perfect: Everybody would have fun and afterwards Blaine would have to wash his hair out.

Sam picked up a chicken leg and threw it to Ryder across the table. But because his aim was not what some people would expect the aim of an ex-quarterback to be it landed on Kitty's lap. Of course she screamed and jumped up.

"Who did that, who did that?"

"It was Sam", Ryder said.

"Wow, thanks, bro" Sam answered. Ryder just shrugged while Kitty opened a pudding bowl. Oh, oh... that didn't look so good. But then again wasn't that what he had intended?

"Kitty, come on, it was probably a mistake", Marley besides him jumped in.

"Yeah, I wanted to hit Ryder", Sam said.

"Not very helpful", Marley said. Ryder shrugged again and kept eating. Then Kitty held her bowl into the air and looked _really_ mean at Sam and...

Plash.

Sam held his hands before his eyes and felt the chocolate pudding run through his hair. Unluckily Blaine got gotten nothing on himself, how dared he. Marley on the other hand made some squeaking noises indicating that she got some pudding on her, too.

"Don't wine about it, it's the same colour as your hair", Kitty said to her and then smirked at Sam.

"That was mean", Blaine said. "You can't compare a chicken leg on your lap with pudding in your hair."

"Why don't you lick it from him, then?", Kitty suggested. "But please not in the choir room."

"What has Sam ever done to you!?"

"Why me?", Marley wanted to know.

"I just wanted to hit Ryder!", Sam said. He watched Blaine defend him against Kitty and would've gotten turned on by that if the pudding hadn't run over his face and begun to drop onto his clothes.

"Okay, I have to wash up. Come on!" He got up and nudged Blaine but he was too busy listing reasons why Kitty was a mean girl. As if anybody needed a list.

"That is your fault, you know", Marley said as they left the cafeteria. "Why did you do it anyway?"

"Okay, can you keep a secret?"

"Uhm... you're in love with Ryder and wanted his attention?"

"What? Euw! Marley!"

"Okay, then what?"

"I wanted to get Blaine wet."

Some seconds it was quiet in the hall... then Marley burst out with laughter.

"What's so funny?", Sam asked.

"Nothing... just… why?"

"I really need to see him without gel. I mean I sometimes do, but he promised me to go without gel a whole day and now he refuses to do that! So I stole his hair gel and now I need a reason why he has to wash it out."

"Uhm... that's not very nice, Sam. He's your boyfriend and right now fights a battle for you."

"I know", Sam sighed.

"But if you want to I could 'accidentally' splatter some pudding on his hair. I like his curls, too."

"That's the spirit!" Sam held up a hand and Marley high-fived him. "His curls are really sexy, right?"

"Absolutely. But don't tell Jake I said that."

They went to the nearest boy's room. Sam had to check that nobody was in it before Marley dared to come in. Then he grabbed a lot of tissues and cleaned his head and shirt with it before he washed his hair with water.

"This is so unfair, I can't wash my hair without it being wet for hours", Marley complained.

"I'll just dry mine under the hand drier", Sam said, rubbing through it. He tried the drying trick and almost burned his skin. Well, maybe not then.

Marley had a pile of used tissues lying before her and she combed her hair with an actual comb.

"So how you're gonna do it?", Sam wanted to know since she seemed too clean now to accidentally smut Blaine. Marley pointed to a tissue lying separate from the others. She'd gathered some pudding in it.

"This will somehow land on his head."

"You got it, girl!" Sam went for another high-five but somehow she thought her hair was more important. He inconspicuously took down his hand and watched the door. Eventually Blaine came in.

Covered in spaghetti.

Sam held his hands to his mouth in an attempt not to laugh or make any other noises, while Marley said "Oh no!" and Blaine just stormed to the sink.

"Don't ask", he mumbled as Marley started to do exactly that. Sam couldn't help but throw her a grin, then he got serious and lay a hand on Blaine's back.

"This is totally my fault", he said.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have tried to make Kitty apologize to you."

Sam took some spaghetti out of Blaine's hair. Marley threw away her tissues.

"Well, Sam, I expect at least some chocolate as an offer of amends", she said and walked to the door.

"You will get the best pralines I can afford to snitch out of the kitchen", Sam said, pointing one thumb into the air. Marley grinned and left the room. As the door shut behind her, Blaine sighed deeply.

"What a day."

"Dude, the tomato stain will never go out!" Sam tried to clean Blaine's collar. And then the long expected event happened: Blaine washed his hair out.

Sam clinched his fists but otherwise stayed really calm and professional. Blaine opened his bag and rummaged in it. Then he turned his attention fully towards it and used both hands. Finally he hissed and looked around the room.

"Shit! I must have lost my hair gel earlier."

"Oh." Sam sounded very concerned in his own ears.

"Damn it! What now? I can't walk around ungelled, Sam, I just can't!"

"Why – "

"I can't!" Blaine shook Sam's shoulders and then grabbed his bag. One second later the door behind him fell shut and Sam felt kind of bad. Now he had gotten what he wanted but couldn't enjoy it because of Blaine's stupid face that could look upset and sad at the same time and thereby made Sam sad himself.

"Blaine, wait up!" Sam stormed out of the toilettes, but by now other students were in the hallway. He assumed Blaine had gone to search the other boy's room they were in earlier so one minute later he arrived there.

Blaine was crawling on the floor. "I must have lost it here", he said as Sam asked him what the hell he was doing.

"No, you didn't." Sam closed his hand in his pocket around the gel can. That wasn't worth it. Blaine being that upset wasn't worth anything.

"I have to find it! Or wait, what did you do with the gel you took from my locker?"

He jumped to his feet and pointed at his hair that curled frantically around his head. "You cannot let me walk around like that!"

"Dude, calm down. It's sexy!"

Sam tried to kiss Blaine but of course that didn't work out. Blaine stepped aside.

"No gel, no kisses!"

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Well, you are stealing from me!"

Sam sighed. Then he pulled his hand out of his pocket and opened it to Blaine. With a somewhat girly noise the currently curled boy took it and turned to the mirror.

"I'm sorry, Blaine", Sam said.

Blaine snorted. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, okay, I _really_ love your curls but I also love you. So yes, I am. No more gel stealing, I swear. And if you even wanna shave off your hair completely on our wedding day I won't say anything. I swear from now on you can do what you want with your hair and I will be silent."

Sam crossed his heart and held his hand to Blaine so that he could take the deal.

But Blaine (finally gelled) just turned around and stared at him.

"You think we will marry someday?"

Oh gosh, Sam had talked too much, hadn't he? Sometimes that happened to him. And yes, he was pretty attached to Blaine but he never had thought about marrying before, honestly. They were in High School, for heaven's sake.

"It was just an example", he said, voice somewhat husky. He cleared his throat and hoped Blaine wouldn't freak out a second time.

But Blaine's expression softened. "Well… I'm sorry, too. You did say one or two times that you want to see me ungelled."

"It's a kink I have." Sam grinned warily.

"And I will totally let you satisfy it." Blaine stepped forward and put his arms around Sam's waist, leaning to his ear.

"Tonight I'll wash it out for you", he whispered. Sam got goose bumps. He turned his head to Blaine who pulled back a bit and brought their lips together.

Only six more hours until Blaine would be ungelled again. Time to start a countdown.

-The End-


End file.
